Don't Take the Girl
by BellyDancingDiva
Summary: This is a songfic. Bill's dad was taking him fishing, when he was eight years old. A little girl comes along and changes his life forever!


I know Bill is older than Lizzie but just work with me. I thought this was a beautiful song and I just thought about Bill and Lizzie when I heard about it. All this talk about a Bizzie reunion, marriage, baby, etc, it just got me imagining things. I hope you like it. I don't own the characters or the song, which is by Tim McGraw

Don't Take the Girl

Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl

Eight year old Bill Lewis was so ready for today's fishing trip. He and his daddy were going down to the fishing hole and catch some fish. Then they were going to cook it over a fire and spend time together. This didn't happen very often because daddy hadn't been around a lot, so Bill cherished these times were it was just him and his dad out in the woods, having fun.

His dad came through the back door with his fishing rod in one hand and a little girl holding his other hand and also holding a fishing rod. It was Lizzie Spaulding. Bill didn't like her because of her grandpa. Her grandpa was mean and he hurt his daddy and granddaddy.

"Daddy, what is she doing here and why is she holding a fishing rod?" Billy let go of Lizzie's hand and walked toward Bill.

"Now, Little Billy, I know you don't want her go, but she has never gone fishing before and she asked if I would take her. Her daddy can't take her because he is working and I offered to bring her along." Bill shook his head vehemently.

"NO! Take Shayne, take Danny Santos (I know Danny wasn't around either but I can't think of anyone else), take my best friend Ben. Take anybody but her. I don't want her to go. Please don't take the girl!" Billy smiled at his son's pleas.

"Bill, it is just for one day. And I have a feeling one day you will change your tune about her." Bill shook his head.

"Never." He said in a decided voice.

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl

Lizzie and Bill were walking out of company, holding hands. They had just had a wonderful dinner and now they were going to go watch a movie at the theater. Billy had been right. When Bill saw Lizzie again, he was enamored. He fell so hard and fast for her, he was barely aware of it. Of course he asked her to be his girlfriend. She said yes, for she was just as in love with him as he was in love with her. Even Ava and her scheming couldn't separate him from the only woman for him, his princess. After all they had been through; they were finally getting their time.

As they walked to the theater, Bill held on to Lizzie tight and kissed her head. He knew this was the girl for him. A man suddenly approached them and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Lizzie.

"Ok, buddy gimme all your stuff and this lovely lady doesn't get hurt." Bill's eyes widened and he immediately emptied his pockets.

"Take my wallet, take my money, and take all my credit cards." He said handing them to the guy. He looked at his wrist and saw the watch that HB had given him. It meant a lot to him but Lizzie meant so much more.

"Here, take the watch my grandpa gave me." Bill also pulled his keys out and threw them at the guy. "Take my car, I don't care. Just don't hurt her." The man grabbed all the stuff and ran the other way. Bill took Lizzie into his arms and held her close, thanking God that she was ok.

"Bill, what about all your things? The watch that HB gave you, it meant so much to you. Why give it up?" Bill smiled and kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips.

"The most precious thing I have is in my arms right now." He replied pulling her into his arms, vowing to never let anything happen to her.

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl

Bill and Lizzie were so excited. They were PREGNANT! There was going to be a little Lewis/Spaulding in a few weeks. This was more exciting than the day they got married Bill thought. He smiled at the memory of their beautiful wedding at the park three years before. Lizzie looked so beautiful on Billy and Alan's arms. She couldn't decide who she had wanted to give her away, so she chose both. She said it was her wedding and she could have what she wanted. He laughed at the thought of her stubborn face. She could get anything she wanted. He could never tell her "no". He could not hold his tears back as he realized that he was marrying the woman of his dreams. As Josh declared them man and wife, he took her in his arms and kissed her with all the passion in the world. She was finally his and he was finally hers. Forever. Now they were preparing the house that their parents had given them as a wedding present for their new bundle of joy. As they were painting the nursery, Lizzie doubled over in pain. Bill rushed to her side.

"Lizzie, what's going on? Is it the baby?" Lizzie nodded and doubled over again in pain.

"It's time, Bill." Bill had the suitcase and her in the car in record time. They got to Cedars and she was wheeled into a delivery room with Bill right behind her. The delivery was relatively easily and they were given a beautiful baby boy. There was only one problem, Lizzie fainted after she finished her last push and she wasn't waking up. Rick pushed Bill out of the room.

"Rick, what's going on? Is the baby ok? Is Lizzie ok?" Rick stopped his questions.

"We aren't sure. She started losing blood. They are working on her as best they can and I will too once I get back in there but, I have to tell you the truth. It doesn't look good." With that Rick went back into the room. Bill stood there for a minute and then walked out to the waiting room. He fell to his knees and began to cry. His angel, his princess, his Lizzie, he couldn't lose her now. They had a little 

boy now. He was finally getting the family he always wanted. He couldn't lose her now. He sat there with his hands clasped and he prayed.

"Take me Lord!" He cried. "Take the breath from me, take my heart, it's nothing without her. Take me in her place. God, please don't take the girl."

He sat there for what felt like hours, praying. Rick came out and approached him. The cover he was wearing was covered in blood, Lizzie's blood.

"How is she, Rick?" Is she going to be ok?" Rick hesitated and Bill prepared himself for the worst.

Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old

"Daddy, come on! They're not going to be any fish left." Eight year old Billy Harlan Jr. (BJ for short) was impatiently waiting for his daddy to come out, holding a fishing rod. They were going fishing in the same fishing hole his granddaddy took his daddy all those years ago. Bill came out, holding a fish rod in one hand and a slender hand in the other. BJ groaned.

"Does mommy have to come with us? I just want it to be us guys, Daddy." Bill laughed and looked at his wife, who had a mock hurt look on his face.

"I said the same thing too, BJ. But I think your mommy would like to come along." He smiled down at his son.

"You don't want me to come, BJ?" Big blue eyes looked into big blue eyes and BJ sighed.

"I want you to come with us, mommy, I am sorry. I love you, mommy!" He put his rod down and ran into her arms. She lifted him up and held him tight. Over her son's shoulder, Lizzie saw Bill smile. It seemed like so long ago, he didn't want her to go on a fishing trip with him and his dad. But she did. And it changed their lives forever.

I know it's kind of a bad ending, but I hope you liked the rest of it. There are inaccuracies but I had to make some to get it to work. I hope you like it.


End file.
